Malfoy and Potter Wait, What?
by I love thestrals
Summary: Draco has a twin sister. She was disowned after being put into Ravenclaw, sent to Beuxbatons with nothing but ten galleons left in her pocket. Now she has come back to Hogwarts with nothing in her mind except the charming image of Harry Potter himself. I'm not very good at these summaries. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! No slash. Rated K plus for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy and Potter. Wait, What?

Chapter One

The bright pink walls felt as if they were caving in to me. People were everywhere, but none of them wished to speak to me. It was as if I was watching a- what do muggles call it? A telyvidgeon? I am watching everything, but I am not apart of it. I don't belong here at Beuxbatons Academy of Magic, but "dear darling daddy Lucius" had to send me here. You get in Ravenclaw, and just like that. You're sent to a school thousands of miles away. Then, naturally I had to send some angry letters home. I was disowned before I could say "nargle". Don't think they exist? You, a muggle, are listening to me go on about being at an academy of magic, and that is what you question?

Anyway, as I was about to leave to my dorm room, an owl screech louder than one I've ever heard sounds through the half opened window of the common room. I recognized the screech as Everard. The distinguished owl of Albus Dumbledore. I let out a shriek louder than the owl had and all eyes that had once been on each other turned to me. "What's wrong with you? Other than what usually is I mean." said a pompous and shrill voice.

Nothing, Denise. I've no time for your unintelligence right now." I replied, dismissively. She gave me a look of shock and anger. She, then, turned to her friends. I smiled. I had finally shut Denise the Dunce's cavernous mouth.

I turned to the owl. It knowingly outstretched its leg and revealed a large envelope. I carefully untied it. The owl flew away quickly with many other envelopes under his wings.

Hastily ripping open the envelope I read:

_Dear Ms. Malfoy,_

_ Thank you for your personal request to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the usual introduction by Deputy Headmaster Minerva McGonagall, a list of required supplies for this year, and forms that must be filled out to ensure what extra classes you want to enroll in. I hope that you will find it satisfactory that you remain your status in Ravenclaw house as you were in your first year. Happy fifth year!_

_Hoping you are well,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I raced to my dorm, closed the curtains of my four poster, put up a silencing charm, and gave a shriek so loud that, if I hadn't put up the silencing charm, I would have shaken the entire school. I was going back to Hogwarts. I really was. I fell asleep smiling at the thought of my nuisance of a brother's face seeing me on the Hogwarts Express.

**Hope you liked this. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I checked of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Divination. I knew that I'd meet some truly intelligent people in those classes, and I'd meet some true believers in Divination. I packed my trunk for the seventh time to make sure I didn't forget anything. I practically lived on the Night Bus in the summer. I was headed this time for the leaky cauldron, though. This caused Stan to question me. "Why London this time Roxy?" he asked.

"Well if you must know I was accepted back to Hogwarts."

"You're joking!" he said with a small laugh. I smirked and shook my head to say I wasn't. He continued to talk with me about subjects varying from life in Beuxbatons to my favorite quidditch team (Falmouth Falcons!).

Well, if you hadn't noticed by now, my name is Roxanne Narcissa Malfoy. Yes Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy is my twin brother. Don't worry, I hate him too. He's just like his ridiculous father. Or as I sarcastically call him, "dear darling daddy Lucius". I am starting fifth year at Hogwarts. I like quidditch very much, and will try out for the Ravenclaw team beater this year. Oh, and one more thing: I maybe a little interested in Harry Potter, _The _Harry Potter.

I always thought Harry was interesting. He was always called heroic, but there was something in his eyes. He seemed… talented. He wasn't just any stupidly heroic Gryffindor. Harry was intelligent, and I decided to get to know this Harry Potter. That was first year, but now I know that Harry will be mine.

The bus pulled up The Leaky Cauldron. I pulled from the trance I was in as Stan carried out my bags. A hunchbacked man carried my bags from the main door up to the nearest room with a view. I met many Hogwarts professors on my way up the main staircase including Professor Sinistra, my favorite professor from first year. She gave a warm smile despite the dark expression she carried when I first spotted her. I suppose You-know-who's return is darkening everyone's mood.

I fell asleep on the large bed without a thought in my mind except for Harry and Hogwarts. I fell asleep smiling.

I woke up restlessly about six hours later. I decided that would have to be enough sleep. I found myself with Professor Flitwick at the entrance to Diagon Alley. He taught me how to tap the bricks in a certain order to gain access. I smiled and waved as I took off towards the used bookstore. I would have to buy used books because I only had so much money from my summer jobs left.

While finishing my errands, I saw Draco heading toward the robe shop. I ran out of the way, into the entrance of Nockturn Alley. I stayed in a shop called Borgin and Burkes until Draco was out of sight. As I turned to go, something caught my eye. I t was a large cabinet with incantations writing on it. _Odd_. I thought. I ran out of the store, but the cabinet's image was still imprinted in my head.

Avoiding several other Hogwarts students, I made it back to The Leaky Cauldron. I prepared myself for the next morning by packing my trunk with all my new books, robes, and other items. Exhausted, I didn't bother changing clothes, flopped down on the bed, and I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke in a room with no doors and only one window viewing the top of some sort of tower. The room was confining. It really could only hold one other person in it. Draco's wand was held high. He was pointing it at someone, but I couldn't see whom.

I watched as his hand holding his wand shook violently. I saw him shout a curse anyone in a family like mine would recognize and…

**Dun... Dun... DUN! BTW: the curse referenced in the last paragraph is the killing curse. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke for real this time. I was sweating pretty badly. I shook the memory away, and I prepared for what was ahead today. The Hogwarts Express left at eleven o'clock. It was eight, then. I bordered a muggle bus, thinking it couldn't be much different than The Night Bus. I was wrong. I found people not only wearing muggle clothing, but some were wearing extremely tattered muggle clothing. It was horrible, but the ridiculous lug of machinery pulled in to Kings Cross station quickly enough. I got of the bus and ran down the platforms and straight through the barrier without hesitating for a second.

I found myself at platform nine and three quarters, and found myself smiling broadly. There was Harry boarding the train. Knowing that his compartment would be full (he was so popular), I went to an empty compartment. Though I was soon joined by three Ravenclaw first years and a Hufflepuff third year. I saw a girl with platinum hair down to her waist pass us exclaiming "Quibbler! Quibbler?"

She stopped in our doorway. "Quibbler?" The other girls shooed her away, but I stopped her and took one. It couldn't be that bad of a magazine could it? As I opened the first page, the words and pictures seemed fuzzy. I couldn't read it. The girl stayed in the doorway and opened one herself and turned it upside down. I did the same, and I saw the cover story. It was quite shocking.

"A crumple horned snorkack sighted in Paris? I wonder why." It's true. Crumple horned snorkacks are never sighted in places as far as France. This was revolutionary.

The other girls in the compartment looked at me as though I had turned into a heliopath. The other girl's eyes flooded with a bit of mischievous fire, and she flashed a dreamy smile. She suddenly took to wanting to get to know me.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said in an airy voice.

"I'm Roxanne Malfoy." I replied. I outstretched my hand. She suddenly grew hesitant at hearing my last name, but took it and nearly crumbled at my firm grip. I suppose I'm stronger than I thought.

The rest of the students (especially the first years) scooted as far away from me as they could manage at sound of my last name. I would show them. I wasn't like my twin brother.

Luna suddenly found no interest in selling the rest of her magazines and sat next to me. We could've talked about wrackspurts for hours if the train hadn't pulled up to the entrance to Hogmead. The castle was in perfect view from our window. Getting out, I saw a certain blonde boy headed straight for me. No time to hide. Now is the time to fight. I was obviously better at charms than Draco, but I could tell by his face that he was seriously considering killing me. I swiftly reached for my wand in the holster attached to my right shin. Pulling in out, I saw he had his first curse aimed. I dodged it before he even had a chance to aim his next one. He casted several more and I dodged each one. It was shockingly difficult, though. It was as if he had been training just for a moment just like this.

I managed to cast one last perfect curse. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He froze instantly with his wand still aimed at me. His mouth was formed to make a perfect "Ah" sound. He would have fired the killing curse at his own twin. The GIT! I should've killed him myself just then.

Luna had gone to find the people from the train compartment she was originally in. Surprisingly enough, among that mix of people was a girl who was unmistakably a Weasley, a boy who I think was named Neville, and none other than Harry Potter. Luna knew him.

I then remembered Draco's letters. I started laughing to myself. Draco had written me several letters about a girl who was beautiful, but had written to father about her being a crazy blood traitor. He called her Loony Lovegood, but it was clear Draco was madly falling for her. I smirked. Then, I ran straight up to Luna and Harry.

**Enter the Most awesome Harry Potter character EVER! I'm a total Luna fan, and if you don't like Druna, this is not the fanfiction for you, okay? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I saw that they were about to head to the castle, so I made the decision to go with them. I advanced towards Luna, trying to hide the fact that I was looking at Harry at every chance I got without being caught. He walked with attitude, stepping over Draco's frigid body without even glancing at it. Luna took a bit of a double take, but followed suit, as did I.

I talked with Luna for what seemed like hours, until Harry asked for my name. I gulped loudly. I knew he hated my brother. I hoped he didn't hear my heart beat as I spoke. "Umm… Roxanne…. Malfoy"I spoke with half with false confidence and half fear.

Luna looked at him with a lack of emotions. My face heated excessively as he stared in my eyes unblinkingly. "M…m… Malfoy?" He said gulping louder than that of myself. I smiled weakly and watched his face drain of color. "But… You're so nice." I stifled a laugh. Luna gave a dreamy smile.

"I'm nothing like my twin brother if that's what you're implying." I said with laughter still in my voice.

"You're twins? Well, this day just keeps getting better." Harry said sarcastically. He now was laughing too. His eyes filled with a warm glow as he laughed. Perfect. Just perfect.

We talked about my hatred of my family, my liking of house elves, and my nicknames for members of my family. " I call Draco 'Dray-Dray', Mom is 'the good child', Dad is 'Dear darling daddy Lucius', and Aunt Bellatrix is 'Trixie'."

Harry laughed louder hearing each one. Luna though remained an uncharacteristic cackle the entire time. We looked at her, shocked. She looked behind herself to scout out the problem. She, then, pulled out her spectraspecs and searched for wrackspurts in our heads. Luckily, Luna found none in my head.

We had lost track of time and were behind everyone else. We made it to the Great Hall just as Dumbledore announced a transfer student was coming to Hogwarts. "Here she is now! Just in time, Ms. Malfoy. Please welcome Roxanne Malfoy to Ravenclaw house." I bowed awkwardly as I took my seat next to Luna and a fifth year named Cho Chang. She was very pretty, and I caught harry staring at her. I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't discouraged. I'd get my chance.

I saw a recovered Draco sitting next to his cronies. He was unmistakably staring at Luna. I flashed him a threatening smirk. Draco crumbled instantly, and he looked away.

**Ugh. This chapter is really short, sorry. It had to be done, though. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dumbledore stood and got attention of the entire Great Hall instantly. He announced that our new Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a woman named Professor Umbridge. She was drowning in pink, which reminded me of my old school, so I felt like I was about to throw up as she interrupted Dumbledore to give a speech. She said some strange words that she expected no one to understand, but I understood what she trying to sweetly cover up. In bulk, the ministry was gradually taking over Hogwarts.

I gulped heavily. Having heard rumors around my house, I knew that there were deatheaters inside the ministry. I didn't know if this chick was trustworthy, but considering even the people who aren't with You-Know-Who had a bias against Harry, no one at the ministry could be trusted.

Harry looked at me confused about the speech. I was about to mouth an explanation when a girl I recognized to be Hermione Granger filled him in. I read her lips and found that she was asking Harry who I was looking at. He replied by pointing at me. I waved to her. She waved back awkwardly. I knew she was intelligent, so I thought we would be friends.

"Let the feast begin." said Dumbledore. The plates immediately filled with food of every kind. I smirked as I saw a full bowl of pudding sat directly in front of me. Sometimes I wondered if the brilliant house elves that worked in the kitchens could read minds. I instinctively reached for it, when Luna had the same idea. We looked at each other and laughed. We then, split the entire 10 liter-sized bowl of pudding evenly.

Harry saw me stuffing my face and raised his eyebrows and laughed slightly at me. I blushed excessively. I had to learn to stop blushing, but my face was so fair that even the slightest redness made my face look like a stoplight. I looked away to hide my face. He rolled his eyes and looked away still smiling. Luna was still stuffing her face, but had seen the whole ordeal. She gave a dreamy smile, but this time, it was laced with a bit of mischief. She now knew I had a crush on Harry, and something told me she intended to interrogate me about it when we got to the common room.

I couldn't take my eyes off Harry, Harry couldn't take her eyes off Cho, and Cho couldn't stop crying silently into her Daily Prophet. That was pretty much how the entire rest of the feast went. Dumbledore gave the usual announcements that every first night ended with, and we were sent to our common rooms. As expected I had to cover Luna's mouth as she was about to confront me in front of everyone about Harry. "You like Ha…mmmmph?"

She struggled as I pulled her out of the common room and up to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It was very glum and grey outside, the sun was just setting, and Luna recovered and exclaimed quieter now, "You like Harry?"

"Yes, alright? It's no problem, is it?" I replied slightly agitated.

"But… he likes Cho Chang." She said, the air coming back to her voice.

"You think I don't know that?" I said, becoming as gloomy as the sky above us. I sat down on the cold ground as I slowly deflated. Luna sat down beside me and patted my shoulder, oblivious to how awkward it was.

I sat upright after about five minutes of silence. We made our way back to the common room. Luna suddenly stopped me in the middle of the hallway. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Don't you worry about me, Luna. I'll get my chance."

"I can't just not worry about you. That's not what friends do." I smiled. She just implied that we were friends, and that meant the world to me. I could tell by the dreamy smile that she returned that it meant the world to her too. We skipped back to the common room in comfortable silence.

Cho managed to stop from crying long enough to see us enter the common room for the second time. She was suddenly curious. Cho questioned us about where we'd been. Luna managed to tell her what she could without telling my secret. The subject then changed about seven times until we began getting restless. We managed to engage every single girl in that room above third year into a pillow fight. The prefects strongly protested, but they managed to get sucked in. Luna, Cho, and I had stayed in the common room even after the chaos, and we fell asleep in the armchairs next to the fire.

We woke to the sound of bustling first years that woke up nearly three hours early to make sure they weren't late even if they got lost. Almost every single one of them normally did. We decided we might as well wake up ourselves.

**Strange ending for the chapter, I know. Kind of a cliff-hanger. Yet, not. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I headed to breakfast with Luna narrowly avoiding Draco. He was not going to spoil my day if I had anything to say about it. This day was perfect. The air was just barely cool enough for cold to fog up the windows of Professor Sinistra's vast classroom. The sun was appearing just over Hagrid's (who had mysteriously disappeared) hill. The sky was completely clear.

Cho was already in the Great Hall. She was not crying anymore, but she was especially melancholy. She had her nose stuffed into the Quibbler Luna had given last night. She caught sight of us, sat bolt upright, and gestured to the empty seats next to her. Luna sat one seat from Cho. I followed suit, sitting next to them both.

Then, Harry came in. He flashed a wink at Luna and I, but then he crumbled at the sight of Cho. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of her, but I would get my chance. I had to, right? I was becoming doubtful.

Breakfast ended as soon as it started. I glanced at today's schedule. It wasn't hard to memorize. I started heading towards my double charms class when I realized it would be held with Slytherin. My confidence now had a gaping hole smashed through it. I tried my best to pulled myself together. I decided to catch up with Cho and sit with her in class. If I had someone with me, I wouldn't be an easy target.

I spotted Draco now with his cronies to back him up. He also saw me and ran straight for me. This time, his wand was not drawn. He simply wanted a shouting match now. I always won those too. Draco knew he couldn't win, but he thought his cronies would give him an edge.

"ROXANNE MALFOY, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO BE HERE! GO BACK TO BEUXBATONS THIS INSTANT, OR FATHER WILL HAVE YOU PUT BACK THERE PERMANENTLY!"

"Worked on our pomposity, Draco? Could be better, but still quite impressive." I threw back without even trying. He was about to erupt bigger this time.

"I'LL WRITE TO FATHER! HE'LL MAKE YOU GO BACK!"

"Oh… but, Dray-Dray. Since Dear Darling Daddy Lucius has disowned me, he can't. That's too bad. I was actually looking forward to hearing Denise the Dunce's high-pitched, pompous voice again." I said sarcastically. I had put an angry edge in my voice this time.

He was stunned at my words. He knew he wouldn't win at the rate he was at. The only thing his cronies were doing was staring hungrily at the door to the Great Hall. The pigs wanted more food. He clenched his fists and pulled his stupid cronies away by the collars of their shirts.

I smiled triumphantly. Cho stood next to me, shocked. "That ought to keep his stupid mouth shut for a few days." I said to her. She laughed, but the same expression remained on her face. She only relaxed her face when we took our seats in double charms.

"Class, today we will be reviewing summoning charms." Said Professor Flitwick. All of Ravenclaw house groaned. We had all mastered that in fourth year. Even in Beuxbatons. Some of the Slytherin students acted as if they had never been taught this. The rest of us made our water goblets fly to our hands without even spilling a drop of water in them.

After charms we had a free period. I spent it with Cho in the library. We finished our two rolls of parchment on summoning charms (even though we were only assigned one) with ease. We caught up with Luna on her way to Double charms. She had several rolls of parchment in her hands. I asked her about them. "That Umbridge woman had us copy from a textbook the entire period. I'm not sure where I'll be able to store all of this parchment. I'm using up a lot of it." She replied, dropping one of her rolls of parchment. This was not good. She wasn't letting us use magic. I suppose The Quibbler was right (as always) about Fudge. He thinks we're forming an army.

Little did I know then that Fudge's thoughts were quite prophetic.

**I am totally in love with my own creation. Roxanne reminds me of my friends, and i so much, it's scary. Please review. Just a few words can keep me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Weeks had passed since I had talked to Harry. I ran into him on my way to Herbology. He was headed towards Hagrid's Hut. "Harry, why are you going to Hagrid's? He's not even here anymore."

"I don't have ant time right now, Roxy. Hagrid has just come back."

"He is? Give him my best wishes, then." I shouted after him. He gave me an awkward smile, and continued on his way. He met up with Hermione and Ron at the door, and quickly entered the hut. I moped my way over to the greenhouse.

Cho found me sitting alone just before class was to start. She plopped down her parchment, books, and copy of the daily prophet. I read the ridiculous headline about Dumbledore being a conspiracy theorist, and shook off the feeling of anger that wafted over me. After I struggled through Herbology, I headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I was about ready to explode on Umbridge, when I saw Harry was sitting a table from me, and had the same idea. His face was growing a shade that matched Ron's maroon sweater exactly. I grabbed his hand. He looked over at me, and his face softened. I gave his a weak smile and whispered, "You can't go off on her. She'll just give you another detention, or worse." He nodded, and we went back to copying from this stupid book.

Quidditch tryouts were tomorrow, and I knew Angelina was on Harry about being there. I had to help him out. If he got detention he'd NEVER hear the end of it.

I went to bed. I was slightly angry because I had to dodge a curse that Draco threw at me during dinner, and Umbridge blamed me! I nearly got detention, when another Professor vouched for me. I came in last to the common room, and saw quite a few of good friends crowded around Luna, whispering. Cho came up to me. She took my arm, and dragged me to everyone else.

"Alright everyone's here now. Hermione has told me to tell only trustworthy people who hate Umbridge this. Harry is willing to start a Defense Against the Dark Arts club. If our own professor won't teach us, who'd be better than Harry Potter?" Luna said in an airy voice, but still loud enough for us to hear.

Both Cho and I smiled. Luna continued by saying that we were to meet in the Hog's Head in two weeks. I had to do this. Why would I pass up the chance to spend more time with Harry?

**Sorry for the short chapters. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I headed towards the pitch two days later. Ravenclaw tryouts were today. When I got there, I saw Roger Davies trying to calm the crowd of boys (and Cho) on the pitch. My hair was tied back, and I was carrying my old Nimbus 1000 under my arm. My hood was pulled up, and I probably looked like some guy from the back.

I sauntered confidently up to Davies. "Mind if I?"

"What?" Roger said startled

"Here let me." I turned to the crowd. "SHUT IT! WOULD YA?" The pitch went silent.

"Thanks. Hey I never got your name." said Roger.

"Roxanne. I'm trying out for beater."

"Isn't beater for someone who's really strong?" spoke up a fourth year who was actually listening at the time.

I nodded. Then, I smirked at the heads that weren't paying attention to me, and I took my place among them. We split up into two teams. I was paired with a third year that was trying out for beater too. He was shaking slightly on his broom. The opposing beaters were two fourth years. They were good enough flyers in their own right, but they weren't strong enough. I was very likely if not guaranteed to make the team.

I sent bludger after bludger towards the keepers and chasers. I was giving Davies himself a run for his galleons. The chasers were saying things to me like "Nice shot, dude." Or "You're a fired up little git, aren't you?". They thought I was a guy. I didn't know whether to kick their arses, or to go along with it. When tryouts were over. I flew down to the pitch at a rapid pace. My hair came undone, and my hood flew back. When I landed, all eyes were on me. The beater I had been working with spoke up. "Y… You're… a girl?"

Cho smirked, I grinned, and Davies spoke. "Our new beaters are Roxanne and Jason."

A boy just shorter than me walked right up to me, pulled me to the front, and Davies raised both of our hands in the air like we had just won a muggle wrestling match. I was going to work with this guy? Wish me luck.

The entire complete quidditch went out to the three broomsticks. The Gryffindors apparently had the same idea. I spotted the two beaters I would be facing. Seventh years. Both of the twins were very strong, and very tall. They had fiery ginger hair that only reflected their Gryffindor bravery. I gulped. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." I whispered reassurance to myself.

"Oi! Davies! Who're the new beaters you got here?" said one of the twins. I raised my hand with as much pride as I could muster. The other boy had much more courage and stood, pulling me up with him. I was starting to wonder why he was even in Ravenclaw.

"Why we've got a little girl beater this year. I'm impressed." Said the other twin. He looked me straight in the eyes. "What's your name, love?"

I now smirked. He was trying to play with my head. I decided to scare him off. "Roxanne _Malfoy_. Yours?"

He looked at me funny. Then shook it off. "George Weasley. This is my brother Fred."

"Nice to meet you" I outstretched my hand. He took it cautiously. I was so close to crushing him with my grip, but he merely grimaced. I smirked. "Listen, no offense, but Davies has told me to aim my bludgers at opposing beaters, so I'll just apologize in advance for any maiming or serious injuries." Now I had my bearings.

"You think you can hurt us? You sure you're in Ravenclaw?" spoke up Fred.

"You want to test this theory now or do you want to be surprised?" I was getting a bit too pompous for my taste, but I didn't care.

"Fine. Let's say we do test this out, what's in it for me?"

"If you win, I'll go on a date with the man of your choice. _When_ I win, you go on a date with… um let's say… Moaning Myrtle." Fred nodded in agreement. Fred explained something called an arm wrestling match. We got in a strange stance and began.

George was trying to mess with my head. Cho merely rolled her eyes, and continued to talk to Roger Davies. Harry saw what we were doing and starting watching intently.

"Alright, I'll try to go easy on you, Okay?"

"Don't." I said. Harry refereed the match.

"Ready… GO!" Harry called. We struggled for a good three seconds, but I eventually won. I stood up, and threw my arms around Harry without even thinking about it. Everyone was staring as the hug lasted a full minute. I pulled apart, and saw people staring.

"Cute couple they are, don't you think, Fred?"

"Shut up, George." Retorted Harry. "We're only friends." _Friends? _I don't think so!

"Right…. Friends." I wasn't feeling right for the rest of the day after that.

**Harry, you git! Anyway, I'm making sure all my favorite characters (Fred, George, and Luna) get a spot in my fanfiction. I did some research on the Harry Potter wiki to get the names of ravenclaw quidditch players. I could be inaccurate, but the beat goes on. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke on the day we were supposed to meet in the Hog's Head. Everyone was probably already there, but I didn't care. I went to grab a quick breakfast, and then I picked out a black plaid skirt, grey tights, a black shirt, a black cloak, and a pair of black boots. I put them on hastily, and walked down to the Hog's Head. I caught up with Harry and his friends, put my hands in front of Harry's eyes and said, "Guess Who?"

"Roxy!" he whined playfully. I elbowed him in the ribs and ran through the door before he could retaliate. I saw Luna, Cho, That boy Neville, Ginny Weasley, and the twins were already there.

"Where's your boyfriend?" said Fred.

I elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Myrtle will be in the prefects bathroom at nine tonight." I said cockily. He slumped back down in his seat. I sat next to Luna, Cho, and Neville. Neville was staring at something.

"I'm Roxy." I outstretched my hand towards Neville.

He shook it without even looking at me. "Neville." He mumbled. I smiled awkwardly and then started a conversation with Luna about avoiding mistletoe. Then, I realized what (or should I say who) Neville was staring at. He was staring at Ginny Weasley.

"She's very pretty you know." I said startling him.

"What? What're you on about?" Neville retorted.

"Ginny of course" I smiled at him. He looked away and said nothing the rest of the time.

Luna waved Ginny over. Neville's face turned a new shade of red as he saw Ginny walking over. I met Ginny. She was feisty, intelligent, and girly all at once. She wasn't entirely my type of friend, but she'd do. Luna apparently had been friends with her a while. Ginny seemed fascinated with the fact that I was a Malfoy, but was nothing like them.

Hermione got the attention of the large group that had gathered in the Hog's Head. Hermione introduced Harry as the new teacher of what we would later decide to be the DA. The subject soon changed to You-Know-Who's return. The name Cedric Diggory was mentioned once, and a cloud of silence wafted over the pub. Cho was crying again. Harry refused to talk about it anymore, and almost everyone who had come signed a sheet of paper titled Dumbledore's Army.

**Really short chapter. Neville/Ginny won't pop up often, but I thought it would be cute to add in. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The last meeting before the winter holidays started in five minutes. I was now doing something against the rules, and I loved it. This was going to be perfect. I was going to get an extra two hours with Harry every week. I was skipping towards the room Neville found with Luna. Walking through the black door, I found that some people were already practicing stunning. Harry put us in partners. I was with Luna. Cho was with Harry (go figure). I saw Hermione stunning Ron every time effortlessly. Luna stunned me easily after a few tries. I did the same.

Cho was struggling heavily at first, but Harry helped her out and she got the hang of it. He was quite intelligent. Add that to the list. The meeting ended as soon as it started. I was the last one out. Harry was talking to Cho. My stomach tied in knots, but I left. I caught up with Luna, but then I realized that I left my quill in the room of requirement. I said I'd meet Luna in the common room, and took off for the room of requirement.

I retrieved my quill, and turned to see Harry kissing Cho. They didn't even stop to look at me. My heart sank to the lowest possible level it could go. I felt a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I felt myself stop breathing for a few seconds. I ran out of the room before I could let them see me cry.

The boy I recognized as Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saw me crying and Hermione had to drag Ron to follow me. I smiled through my tears as I saw Ron making a big scene, and he said something about being abducted by a night troll.

"Roxanne, is something wrong?" said Hermione after slapping Ron nice and hard, and sitting him down next to her.

"It's no important." I said, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"It's important enough to cry over." Said Ron, now curious.

"Harry. I… I saw him… kissing Cho."

"What's wrong with that?" said Ron.

"Well… I…" I dropped off. I looked to Hermione for help. She nodded in understanding.

"Ronald… Roxanne likes Harry…. A lot." said Hermione trying to explain.

"Like, as a friend or…. Oh… I get it." Said Ron. I smiled weakly.

* * *

**Isn't Ron just the sweetest little idiot? I'm keeping Ron/Hermione the same because that pairing is just perfect in my eyes. If you like Harry/Hermione, then, we shall agree to disagree, and you will _not _post mean comments about my pairings, okay? Thank you. If you noticed the AVPS reference in this chapter, your awesome. Please review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I came in the next morning to hear Harry and Ron talking on the way to the Great Hall.

"Mate, you're a heart throb!" I heard Ron say to Harry in the Great Hall.

"What are going on about?" Harry said without looking up from his parchment. He was finishing his homework.

"You just kissed Cho and…."

"I know I kissed Cho. I told you that."

"Someone told me before that. Someone who is totally falling for you, Mate."

"Who?" said Harry, shocked.

Ron whispered so soft, I couldn't hear, but I knew he said, "Roxanne."

Harry nearly passed out. He clearly wasn't expecting that. "Who?" he said weakly. Ron whispered again. I cleared my throat loudly. They turned to see me.

"Hello, Ronald. Everything alright, Harry? You're looking a bit upset." I was growing fond of messing with his head.

"N… N… Nothing, Roxy." Harry was shaking heavily. I smiled at him, acting oblivious to the conversation I'd overheard. I walked away, watching Harry's eyes pop straight out of his head. He was so confused, but Ron knew what I was doing. He shook his head at me and smiled. He let Harry go on, but stopped me in my tracks.

"Why do you get some entertainment out of messing with him?" He quickly got straight to the point.

"I'm giving him a chance to process everything, and having fun along the way."

"Girls really are a twisted species, aren't they?"

"You're very intuitive, Ronald. Hermione's lucky to have you." I said, ignoring his question.

"Thanks. Wait, what?" He was startled at me suggesting the two of them were together. I winked at him, and went on my merry way.

* * *

**Like it? I sure hope so. this was my favorite chapter to write to write so far. Please review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Harry became much more distant from everybody after that. I was afraid that it was because of me, so I tried to confront him. He seemed to be in a trance when I was around.

Ron and Hermione turned to me when Harry was distant. Luna, Cho, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I would all go to the library together to study. Harry only just sat close to Hermione and Ron at meals. Harry had completely avoided Cho. Cho was distant from me a bit as well. Harry could've told Cho about me, and broke up with her, but that was a bit far fetched. Ron was always talking to Hermione about Harry talking in his sleep. I was beginning to worry.

"Why do you think Harry is being so distant?" I asked Hermione one day.

Hermione gulped. She was hiding something. "He's just got a lot on his mind."

"You can tell me what it is. I think I can be trusted considering _someone_ spilled my secret to him." I said looking at Ron, playfully. Ron whispered something to Hermione, and she began:

"Harry has been having… dreams… every night and sometimes during the day. He goes inside….V…Voldemort's mind." She was still getting used to saying the name. I bit my lip when she said it to keep from flinching.

"Inside? What do you mean _inside?_" I asked.

"There's a… connection between Harry's mind and his. He now has to take Occlumency lessons. And Well… I don't think there helping. He's only gotten worse. The homework load isn't helping the stress either. Especially considering _Hermione_ won't help us anymore." Said Ron.

"Help you? I usually do the whole thing for you! Is that what you call _help?"_ retorted Hermione.

"We're a bit off topic. Now, is there _anything_ I can do to help him?" I asked.

"Don't worry. He just has to work this out on his own. He can do it. Right Ron? _Right, Ronald_!" Said Hermione. Ron was staring at a girl across the library. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow… oh… Yeah… what she said." said Ron.

**Nice save, Ron. I Hope you liked. Sorry for epic chapter shortness. R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Harry! HAAAAARRY!" I shouted after Harry, but he wouldn't come back. I had tried to get his attention before breakfast everyday now with no luck. I had had enough. I grabbed his arm, pulled him back towards me, and then did something kind of thoughtless.

I kissed him. Just like that. Harry's eyes popped wide open at first, then closed as he took over the kiss. One of his hands was lost in my hair, the other on my upper back. He pulled apart. We were still holding each other in silence for what seemed like forever until Harry smiled. He was about to say something, when something wicked this way came.

"What are you two doing? I…" she stopped, and smiled wickedly and looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter. It seems that there just never is enough detention time for you. Now, you and Miss Malfoy will be in my office after dinner tomorrow. I trust Mr. Potter will fill you in on our activities." Umbride smiled, and let out that giggle on the end that she fakes so well. Then, she swiftly sped away.

"Roxanne I… You shouldn't have gotten detention. It was my fault. I knew Umbridge was here, and I should've stopped when you called the first time, and I…"I stopped Harry by putting my finger to his lips.

"I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. It's my fault. There's no point in arguing. Detention can't be that bad can it? Now, what I'd like to know is what you were going to say before Umbridge got here." I said, calmly.

"Well I… How'd you… That's not…" Harry was still flustered. I stopped him again.

"It's just words. I already know. I just want to hear you say it." I was still very calm.

"Roxanne I… I… I love you." said Harry, scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"I know!" I whispered, lightly. Pecking him on the cheek. I skipped away before Harry could catch me. As I left, I watched Harry roll his eyes at me. Harry started to follow me. Then, I stopped, and tried to scream it loud, so everyone in the corridor could hear. "I LO…" Harry caught up to me, and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Can we keep this a secret for a while? Just so we know its real. Especially from your brother." I nodded. Then I whispered.

"I love you, too." Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then, gave me a peck on the lips. I skipped into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was smiling over at me, and didn't look away until he sat at the Gryffindor table.

"What's up with you and Harry?" Cho asked.

"Nothing" I said dreamily. "Absolutely Nothing"

* * *

**:O Yay! They're dating now! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Harry met me in the room of requirement everyday. We told everyone it as for extra DA practice, but it was basically where we met for dates. Considering it was always equipped with our needs, we could go anywhere without being suspected. It had been two weeks since we had kissed, and I was more than sure this was _real._ I was headed toward another date with Harry.

"Hello, Roxy." Said Fred, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello, Fred. I'd love to have a chat about you and Myrtle's love story, but I've no time. I have a… an appointment." I said nonchalantly.

"With you boyfriend, Potter?"

I glared at him. "For your information, I am dating someone, but I'm not telling you." I said. I got him started now. That was a stupid thing to say.

"What? Aw…. Come on! You just gotta tell me!" he whined, playfully.

"No!" I said firmly as if I was talking to a dog, and I'm not so sure I wasn't.

He continued to follow me, taking guesses. "Ron?"

"No."

"Thank goodness. Anyway, Longbottom?"

"His name is Neville! Nonetheless, You know as well as I do that he is falling for your sister."

"True. True. Is it really Harry?" He was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"N… N… No." I was so terrible at lying.

"It is Potter, isn't it?"

"Y… yeah." I said weakly.

"No way! I've got to tell George. I…" He was about to run to his common room, but I wrapped my arms around his waist, put a silencing charm on him, and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom.

I took the silencing charm off him, but didn't remove my arms from his waist. "Don't tell anyone. You can't tell anyone. Please. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" I seemed to hold the vowel forever.

"Well I don't know…."

"eeeeeeeeee…"

"Why does it have to be a secret?"

"eeeeeeeeee…"

"What if I told George?"

"eeeeeeeee…"

"Fine! I won't tell anyone! I promise."

" Thanks, Fred." I said said, and skipped out of the classroom to meet Harry.

* * *

**Please Review! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! See what I did there? **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Draco's Point of view_

"Hey, Loony!" I called, pompously. I mentally kicked myself for calling her that, but Pansy was watching.

"_Luna_, Draco. I seem to be having to remind you most of all about my true name. I'd think you of all people would remember." she said airily. My friends laughed, but I couldn't help notice the michevious glint in her huge blue eyes. Did she know?

"You're really that thick, aren't you? Why are you even in Ravenclaw, anyway? Its no accident what we're calling you. Duh! You're just making it more of a joke to us by not knowing." spoke up Pansy. I clenched my fists, but did my best to match Pansy's glare.

Luna smiled at Draco. Then, turned to Pansy. A fire entered Luna's eyes that I never thought I'd see. I'd only ever seen such a look on my sister. _Sister._ She wasn't my sister anymore. And yet, she was still family. "_Why did she have to be sorted in Ravenclaw? Why did she have to meet Harry? Why did she have to get herself disowned?"_ I asked myself.

Luna's voice now filled with a new found confidence broke my train of thought. "Pansy, speak when you are angry and you will get the best speech you will ever regret. And if you don't understand that, then, good luck getting anyone to believe I'm any thicker than you." she said calmly.

Pansy stood back, shocked. She looked to me for help, but I looked away, hiding my smirk. Luna noticed my smile, and covertly sent a smirk of her own my way.

"Exactly." she said back to Pansy. All of the air had now left her voice. It seemed so foreign to me that she could sound anything but airy and sweet. Pansy huffed and grabbed me roughly by the sleeve of my robes and pulled me towards the common room. She turned halfway through the hall, pointed her wand towards Luna as if she were about to hex her, and called, "You'll regret this, Loony!" Luna simply went back to her her usual dreamy smile. Then, Luna flashed a quick glance in my direction. I couldn't quite read her apparent emotion as she did so. Was it ... satisfaction?... or maybe... longing? With that, she carried on towards her own common room. Pansy continued to pull me along.

**I keep making such short chapters. AAAAAAAARRRRG! I'm gonna keep going with this story for a while. A LONG while.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_Back to Roxanne's point of view_

Draco and Pansy were passing me in the hall. Pansy's frail looking , but strong fist was grasping Draco's shirt collar. He was struggling profusely.

"Pansy would you let me go? People are staring! Pansy, LET! ME! GO!" Draco screeched down the hall towards the dungeons and Slytherin common room. By the time they had reached their common room, I was rolling on the floor laughing. After I had calmed down slightly, Luna stood at behind me with her face contorted strangely in confusion of her best friend laughing at seemingly nothing. Yeah, things like that can worry a person.

"Roxanne?" I jumped, frightened out of my mind. Then, turned to find Luna there.

"Merlin, Luna! You scared me out of my mind"

"Oh, sorry. It was a bit funny, though, wasn't it." she laughed lightly.

"A little." I smiled and laughed as well. I, then, changed the subject. "Where have you been, anyway? I haven't seen you all free period. Have the nargles made you wander again?"

" They must have. I found myself in the room of requirement for a reason I don't recall when..."  
she trailed off, and began to chew on her lip in deep thought.

"What, Luna?"

"Oh, No one... I mean, nothing." She quickly saved herself from further questioning by changing the subject again."How's Harry been. Less distant, I hope. I've been starting to worry."

"He's been just fine. Harry might not be so cheerful all the time, but he's still the same old Harry as always."

"Good. I've been meaning to ask you about him lately. What exactly is it that makes him so special to you?"

"Well..." I paused for a while, thinking."He's charming..., adventurous, and well..., you know..., attractive. He's brave. Yet, caring and gentle. I..."

"You ladies taking about us again?" said two voices behind us, simultaneously. We turned to face a pair of tall ginger haired figures.

"You guys! What're you doing here?" I whined, giving them each a playful punch in the gut.

"Wanted to talk to you, Roxanne. Well, Fred did especially." said George.

"What do you mean 'me especially'?" said Fred, turning a new shade of red. Luna smiled, dreamily. Fred clearly thought I was attractive. I smiled sympathetically.

"Well, anyway. Harry's just let it slip to Seamus that he's dating you, Roxy. He's likely to pass it on to the whole school! Malfoy's already fond out, and well... You want to take it from here Freddy?" said George.

"Draco's on his way to have a 'talk' with Harry... um...right now."finished Fred.

"WHAT?'" I screamed. I ran to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I ran down the corridor, pushing past anyone in my way. I could hear Draco shouting from two floors away. I may be wrong, but I don't think that's considered a good sign. "I'll kill you, Potter! I'LL KILL YOU!" A small scream and then a weak whimper was heard.

I arrived outside the Gryffindor tower just in time… to see that I wasn't needed. Harry had already put a full body bind charm on Draco, and he was squirming around crazily, staring up at both of us with rage. "Harry, how'd you do that so quickly?" I asked.

"That whole 'defeating Voldemort thing' _can _change a person you know. It makes you kind of touchy with your wand… Okay, that came out wrong. What I meant was…" I stopped him quickly.

"I don't want to know anymore. All I know is you were very brave. I also know that I really should talk to Draco… alone." I smiled at him weakly.

"You'll be alright?" I nodded. "Good luck, sweetheart." He gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, and gestured towards the blank wall, leading to the room of requirement. I passed the room three times.

_I need a place to talk alone. I need a place where no one else is there. A place where Draco and I can get both get our thoughts out._ A door appeared before me, and I dragged a struggling Draco through it.

I took the bind off of his mouth, and braced myself for the storm. "ROXANNE MALFOY! HOW _COULD_ YOU!" He began to lecture me. "First, you come to Hogwarts when you have no business doing so! Then, you decide to date _POTTER!_ _POTTER, OF ALL PEOPLE!_ Now, you have me shut in the Room of Requirement, and expect me to want to reason with you?"

I remained silent, thinking. "Yes, I do." I said.

He gaped at me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Your so manipulative! I bet your only dating Potter because it messes with my head! You will do _anything_ to make me miserable!" Draco shouted.

"I am not. I… I _love_ him, okay? You just can't stop bloody thinking about yourself to enjoy that I'm happy!" I retorted.

"Well… you… Okay, listen. I'm just… It's hard to explain."

"And I have plenty of time."

"Fine. I… really wish you hadn't gone and got yourself disowned. I liked home a lot better when you were there."

"Yes, but you could've stood up for me. Or come and live in that little pub in France with me. I invited you. Also, home was a lot simpler, then. No deatheaters stowing up in the house. You wouldn't have liked it even if I was there"

"True. Worst of all is… I really shouldn't tell you this but- don't tell potter this but…"

"What is it, Draco? 'He' didn't ask you to…" I said. Draco stopped me, and nodded. "Well, what did he ask you to do?" I said, petrified now.

"He said I'd be a 'helpful servant'. I don't really know what he's going to have me do, yet. I haven't taken the mark, yet, but…"Draco was stopped by Harry coming in.

"You guys… er… done yet?" Harry said, awkwardly.

"Almost, dear." I said, sweetly. He smiled at me and left.

"Dear?" Draco said as soon as Harry was gone.

"Yes. Got a problem?"

"I guess not."

"So… I'm sorry about all this that's going on. You going to be alright?"

"I suppose." He said, smiling sadly.

"Oh, and good luck with Luna."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't go two seconds without teasing me about that, can you?"

"Not really." I said, removing his bindings. "You cool with me and Harry, then?"

" Not really. But I'll just stay away from you until the pain subsides." He said dramatically. "Just kidding. I don't care."

I squealed and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Draco pried my arms off of him, and walked out with me following. He walked past Harry giving him a smirk as he left towards his common room. Harry looked at me, puzzled that Draco could show any form of human qualities towards anyone. I rolled my eyes. _Boys_.


End file.
